I don't want him but I need him
by x-jeremy-tyler-x
Summary: Tyler moves from Mystic Falls after high school and sees someone he never expected to see again. Something happens that changes the way he sees him and what he wants from him. Jeremy/Tyler SLASH. Do not read if this offends.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I don't want him but I need him**

**Summary: Tyler moves away from Mystic Falls after High School and he sees someone he never expected to see again (it's obvious who) and something happens that changes how he sees him and what he wants from him ;) **

**Ok so this is my first fan fic and I wanted to say I have no idea if this sounds alright but I had fun writing it **** I have no beta reader so if anyone would like to be my beta reader just message me **

**P.S. I have no idea if I'm gonna leave this as a one shot so if you want more let me know!**

**Normal disclaimers apply and please review‼**

* * *

After Tyler left high school he moved to Chicago. He never thought he would see Jeremy again but he did. He thought he had left that bastard behind and wouldn't be bothered by him again. How wrong he was. Jeremy moved in to the apartment opposite him, trying to get away from Elena's overbearing mother attitude and become someone new, someone without the drugs and alcohol in their past. Tyler thought it was wishful thinking, but he did it.

He became someone people flocked around, the 'popular guy' at work (that's right, not only did he have to live opposite the guy but he had to WORK with him too), someone people went to for advice about girls, but also someone who was never seen with a girlfriend, no matter how many girls threw themselves at him. Tyler thought it was strange; it was a complete role reversal as to how they were in high school. Tyler used to be the popular one who got the girl, but now it seemed that had been taken over by Jeremy. Minus the girl.

After coming home from a night out, Tyler found out why Jeremy was never seen with a girl. He was struggling to get his key in the lock when he heard laughing coming up the stairs. He continued to try and open his door, while looking out the corner of his eye to see who it was. What he saw made him drop his keys. Jeremy was walking to his door, with a hot as fuck guy following. When he got to his door, the guy came up behind him and started nibbling on his neck. His moan went straight to Tyler's cock and Tyler was having a hard time breathing. _Jeremy's gay? No wonder he wanted to get out of Mystic Falls if Elena found out…_

Jeremy got his door open and both he and 'Mystery Guy' (as Tyler had dubbed him) stumbled through. He turned to close his door and smirked at Tyler. When the door slammed closed Tyler quickly opened his door and slammed it shut behind him. He was so confused, his thoughts all over the place. _Jeremy's gay. And what was with that smirk? God his moan could have come from a porn movie. _It was like a mantra in his head, it consumed him till he collapsed on his couch.

Even that offered no respite. He dreamt that he was in Jeremy's apartment. _How did I get here? _He could hear moans coming from the bedroom and edged closer to the door. He could see a sliver of light coming through the crack where it hadn't closed properly. Nudging it open slightly he was stunned by what he saw. _Holy FUCK! God that's so hot…I wonder if he'll ever do that to me. WHAT! What am I thinking?! I do not want him to….I don't…nope not to….OMG this is better than porn… _All the while he was watching Jeremy fuck Mystery Guy into oblivion. Tyler couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Jeremy's cock (_God he's huge!_) sliding in and out of Mystery Guy. Jeremy ran his hand up his back and grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him up to his chest, changing the angle that his cock pounded into him. Mystery Guy moaned and it was like electric shocks to his dick. He suppressed a shudder as Jeremy bit the guys neck, at he could almost feels Jeremy's teeth biting HIS neck. _God what's wrong with me?! I am NOT gay! _

Jeremy reached around and grabbed Mystery Guy's dick, stroking it in time with his trusts, bringing them both closer to the edge. Tyler could see that Jeremy was straining to hold out to come after the other guy. His wish was granted when Mystery Guy cried out and shook violently trough his orgasm. His muscles tightened around Jeremy and a look of pain crossed Jeremy's face before he shouted and stilled as his orgasm ripped through him.

Tyler woke with a start, looking around to see where he was. _Familiar room, familiar couch. Oh god I passed out on the couch again! _Standing and he slowly made his way to his bathroom to shower before going to bed. As he peeled off his clothes he was surprised to see he'd come in his pants. _When did that happen? I don't remember….OH SHIT‼ _As he was standing under the spray of the shower, it all came back to him. The dream. Seeing Jeremy fuck Mystery Guy. Wishing it was him being fucked. The name Jeremy shouted as he came.

Tyler.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to **_**SnowAngelLunar**_** and **_**DeanIsTheMan**_** for the reviews they made my day (how sad). I've been feeling really s*** lately and they cheered me up a lot so thank you.**

**I decided to continue this story because the title doesn't make sense atm and I just couldn't resist writing more **** there will probably be a few more chapters but I don't want this to be a story that drags on forever so sorry if the storyline seems a bit rushed. I'm in the process of writing another story as well so I don't know how often I'll be updating.**

**Normal disclaimers apply etc. And again I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Please review!**

The next few days were awkward to say the least. Every time Tyler saw Jeremy he would think about his dream and blush so hard he swore he looked like a tomato. He couldn't concentrate at work, whenever he looked across the room Jeremy was always staring at him, as though he KNEW what Tyler had dreamt about. _Just breath, he has no idea what happened, what you're thinking. He doesn't know what you want to him to do to you…or what you want to do to him…oh fuck I'm so screwed…no you want to BE screwed…oh shit. _It was like an internal monologue, a broken record that he couldn't stop, couldn't change. After the first dream, he'd had more…a lot more. One's that were more graphic, more realistic, more emotional. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, why he kept thinking the things he did, but ever since that night he'd been wishing it had been him. Him in Jeremy's bed. Him being fucked like there was no tomorrow.

The thing that made it worse, was every time he went home, he knew Jeremy was just a few feet away, probably getting ready to go out and find another guy to bring home and screw. Oh God how Tyler wished it was him Jeremy would bring home. Of course for that to happen at all, Tyler would have to go out. Probably out to a gay bar. He did NOT want to do that. Unless Jeremy was going to be there. Then he'd DEFINITELY go.

He wasn't even sure if he liked guys. There was no attraction to another guy, just Jeremy. Of course he only admitted that in the darkness of his room, with no one around and when he was so drunk he couldn't remember his own name. And that was quite often now. Ever since that night. The night he realised he might be attracted to Jeremy. Not that he was gay, because he wasn't. At all. Nope, not a bit. Ok…so maybe a little. He had looked in the changing rooms at school, but then again everyone had. That didn't make him gay, it was normal. But now he was starting to realise he stared a lot more than everyone else. And there were always one or two people he would ALWAYS check out. But he had girlfriends. He had Vicki and he'd even fucked Bonnie and Caroline a few times. Not that he ever told anyone. So he could be bi. Yeah that was a definite possibility. Except he didn't want possibilities…he wanted to know for sure.

That's why he did it. Not because he wanted to see if Jeremy was there, but because he was curious. _Yeah just keep telling yourself that, eventually you'll believe it._ He was standing outside Chicago's hottest new club. And yes…it was a gay club. _Ok you can do this Ty just breath…God I sound like a chick! _As he walked in he was surprised to see that it was just like any other club. Except for all the guys making out. That was different. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender looked at him and smirked.

"You're new to this scene, huh?"

_Holy shit is it that obvious‼ _"Uh, yeah I am. Just wanna see what the hype is about, you know?" He smiled and realised he was in way over his head. The guy was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. _God if only Jeremy would look at me…STOP‼ Don't think about him right now‼_

The bartender growled and lent over the bar. "If you want someone to teach you a thing or two I could probably help you out." He leaned back and smirked at Tyler. The look on his face must have been one of complete shock because the next thing he knew there was a guy standing next to him with an arm over his shoulders talking to the bartender.

"You really wanna get a name for yourself as someone who fucks guys that aren't even gay Scott?" _That voice…Jeremy! OMG this can't be happening to me…Not tonight‼_

"You know the guy?"

"Yeah, went to school with him, live across from him AND I have to work with him. He ain't too bad though, I mean, just look at him." Jeremy squeezed his shoulders and turned his head to smirk at Tyler. "He's like a cute puppy you can't get enough of"

Tyler shrugged Jeremy's arm off his shoulder and turned away from the bar, intending to walk straight out the door and back home. _I can't do this. Not when I know he's here. God what was all that about at the bar? And what is with his damn smirk?! It's like it's hard wired to my cock. God I could knock a wall down right now. _Unfortunately for him, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. It was packed, like any dance floor is, and he found himself sandwiched between at least five guys. All of them were grinding against each other, and him, making him impossibly harder. His hips were grabbed from behind and he was pulled back against a strong chest. The guy ran his tongue up his neck and whispered in his ear,

"What's your name darlin'?" He had a strong Texan accent and Tyler found the sound of it did wonders to his body. All he could do was moan as they guy rocked his hips into Tyler's ass, showing Tyler what the guy wanted. "You like that, huh? God you're so new to this it's frickin' hot." The guy slid his hands down Tyler's chest, reaching under his shirt and rolling his nipples. He groaned as Tyler whimpered and pinched it hard.

"Oh God please, please do something." Tyler never thought he would be one to beg, but this seemed like a night of firsts for him. The guy stroked down his stomach, his hand coming to rest at the top of his pants.

"You're gonna love this so much." He bit Tyler's neck, hard, sending shockwaves of lust to Tyler's cock. His hand reached inside Tyler's pants and gripped his cock. Tyler moaned and he swore he would explode right then. But he wanted this to last, to see how it felt having a guy jack his cock off instead of a girl. To see if it was better.

He started with slow strokes, letting Tyler get used to the feel of a guy touching his dick. Tyler was beyond caring right now. All he knew was he had never felt this good before and he didn't think he would want anything else again. He was already hooked. The strokes became harder and faster, and Tyler knew he wouldn't, couldn't, last long. He was a panting, quivering mess in this guys arms and he was loving every minute of it. With a final squeeze, he came in the guy's hand, a moan sounding suspiciously like one of his co-worker's name escaping his lips.

He slumped against the guy, listening to the laughing in his ear. "Like that, huh? Baby I could show you a whole lot more." He slipped his hand out of Tyler's pants and brought it to his lips. Tyler turned his head and watched as the guy licked his come off his hand. He felt himself get hard again, turned in the guys arms and kissed him, tasting himself on the other guy's tongue. He moaned loudly when a tongue was thrust in his mouth, mimicking the actions the hand on his dick had been doing. There were hands gripping his hair and all he could think was it was a shame it wasn't Jeremy he was kissing, who had given him his first orgasm from a guy, one that wasn't the cause of a dream anyway, the one he had wanted it to have been.

_Oh shit! Jeremy's here, he probably saw the whole thing, OMG what's he gonna think? He knows I wasn't like this at school, is he gonna know he's the reason I'm here? _Tyler wrenched his mouth away from the guy, and looked towards the bar. Jeremy was standing there, eyes hooded, and staring straight at him. _Oh fuck he looks like he wants to screw me. _The guy he was still holding on to looked over to the bar and laughed.

"Sweetheart you'll never get that one. He's always got someone on the go and he never keeps them for longer than it takes him to come." Tyler was shocked to hear this. _Jeremy sleeps around? No, that's not right. _He untangled himself and looked up at the guy in front of him.

"Uh, I gotta go…thanks…I guess." _Is it ok to thank a guy after he jack's you off?_

The guy laughed, "You're welcome…I have to admit it was as good for me as it was for you." Tyler looked down and noticed the guy was no longer hard and there was a stain on the front of his pants. He could feel himself blush and started stuttering, trying to think of something appropriate to say. The guy laughed even harder, "Don't worry about it; it's your first time I wasn't expecting you to do anything."

He looked up, then back at the bar. Jeremy was scowling at him. _What's his problem? One minute he looks like he wants to fuck me the next he looks pissed. _He looked back at the guy and all he could think was _Run before Jeremy starts something! _"I gotta go. Might see you around somewhere." And he walked out. He got a cab back to his apartment and collapsed on his bed.

_God why did I do that? Why didn't I stay and see what Jeremy would do? Why did I run away from him? I mean come on…it's Gilbert! Yeah but you didn't want him to fuck you before did you? SHUT UP‼_

There was a knock on his door and he groaned, looking over at his clock. _Who the fuck could that be?! It's 3am for Christ sake‼ _He reached his door, and undid the lock, opening it all the way.

"Holy fuck."

**Fin**

**Ok so I'm not sure about this chapter, it's longer than the last one but I think I did ok. I wasn't sure whether I wanted Ty's 'first time' to be with Jeremy or not, but writing it I figured it would make their relationship take a drastic twist if it was so…yeah. **

**Pleas review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I don't want him but I need him**

**Ok this will probably be the penultimate chapter as I'm running out of ideas. I kind of made Elena and Jenna seem like ass hats mainly because I think Tyler will respect Jeremy for what happened. Thank you to DeanIsTheMan for reviewing **

**Normal disclaimers apply etc. And please review!**

Tyler stood at his door, gaping at Jeremy like he had a second head. He couldn't believe Jeremy was here, especially after everything that happened at the club. Jeremy was staring at Tyler, a look close to lust mixed with longing passing over his eyes. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when Tyler beat him to it.

"What are you doing here?" _Oh nice one Lockwood, dive straight in there why don't you! _He looked at Jeremy, _really _looked at him and noticed he seemed nervous, shifting from foot to foot as if second guessing himself about being here.

"Uh…I wanted to…umm" he cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes, almost gaining confidence from his high-tops. "I wanted to talk to you…about what happened at the club…I know you're probably gonna chew me out but I wanna make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

He _what_?! Tyler looked at him disbelievingly for a minute and moved aside ushering him in. "This isn't a conversation to have on my doorstep." Jeremy followed him inside, accepting the offered beer and sat down opposite Tyler on the couch. "No offense but why the fuck would you care about me? I treated you like shit when we were at school, I haven't exactly been the most welcoming person at work and I don't even say hi when we leave our apartments in the morning."

Jeremy looked taken aback. Was Tyler Lockwood, the guy that has everything and never asks for anything, actually **apologising** to him?! He turned his head, looking around Tyler's apartment, trying to find words to say. "Well…I…uh…" another clearing of the throat and he looked straight into Tyler's eyes. "When I realised I was…gay…I had no one. Elena and Jenna were good about it but I could always see they weren't happy. They thought it was one more way of me rebelling. They kept trying to push me towards girls; they never let up and were always telling me to ask someone out. I had no one to talk to; no one to go to for advice and most of all everyone I loved treated me different. I hated every moment I spent in Mystic Falls till graduation and when I could finally get out, I did. I just left without saying anything to anyone. I changed my number 'coz I knew when Elena and Jenna found out they would worry. I left them both a note but I couldn't bear to tell them face to face because they would have expected me to stay. They would have said something that made me change my mind and I didn't **want** to. I **wanted **to leave because felt isolated. I just…I just wanna make sure you're ok with everything and to let you know I'm here if you need me."

Tyler was confused to say the least. _Elena and Jenna didn't agree with his decision? Well I can understand because of the drugs and shit, but saying you're gay doesn't mean you're rebelling. It means you're making a statement of who you are and that you're ok with it. How can they have treated him like that? No wonder he ran._ He found his voice and asked his question again, "Why do you care? I know you just said all that stuff, but I'm havin' a hard time believin' you actually care about me. I was nothing but an asshole to you and I don't deserve you're concern, so why am I getting it?" he knew he came across as harsh, but he needed to understand why he mattered to Jeremy.

"Ok this is hard for me to actually admit…but I didn't exactly hate you in school. Yeah I resented you, but I thought that was coz you were popular and you had Vicki. When she left, I realised that it wasn't Vicki I wanted." He looked up at Tyler, and saw the shocked expression on his face. He continued before Tyler had a chance to respond. "I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I liked you…a lot. That's why I always started fights, always made you mad. I wanted to be near you but I couldn't tell you…you would have beaten me to a pulp." He laughed nervously and shifted his gaze to the window, staring out at the city lights.

"Wow…I uh…" Tyler leaned back and looked over at Jeremy, seeing the dejected look in his eyes. "Look, I um…I know you probably don't wanna hear this but I never felt the same." Jeremy looked at him then, eyes misted over with tears and Tyler was quick to continue, "But that was then. When I saw you the other night with that guy…it was like something inside of me snapped. All I could think about was you, the way I wanted you to look at me, to touch me." He blushed and Jeremy's eyes widened, "I didn't understand what was going in, what it meant, so I decided to find out. That's why I went to the club tonight. I never expected you to be there and it got too much. I went to leave but someone grabbed me and I just went with it. After…well after **that** happened and I looked at you, you looked like you wanted to jump me. Then that guy said something, and I looked at him then back at you and you looked pissed. I just got out of there before something happened."

"Before what happened? What did you think I would do?" Tyler gulped and looked up at Jeremy. He didn't know what to say. Did he lie and tell Jeremy what he wanted him to do, or did he tell the truth and say he had no idea but didn't want to wait around to get hurt? He decided honesty was his best policy (A/N: I know it's a cliché but hey what can I do?) and looked Jeremy in the eye.

"When I looked over and saw you were pissed I didn't know what to do. I thought you were gonna hit me or something so I ran. I know that's not normal for me but tonight has been a night of firsts all round. I just…I think I need some time to sort through everything in my head." He continued to look at Jeremy, seeing a look of pain in his eyes, and tentatively reached out his hand to Jeremy's. "I appreciate that you're there for me if I need to talk to someone about anything, but right now I need some time on my own."

Jeremy nodded and looked away. He stood up, moving towards the door and reached out to the handle. Turning around he said "I would never hurt you. No matter what, that is one thing I couldn't do. When you're ready to talk, come find me." He gave a weak smile and left, closing the door lightly behind him. Tyler let out a huff of air, and leaned back. He heard Jeremy's door open and close, dropped his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes going over everything that had happened since Jeremy knocked on his door.

_He left Mystic Falls 'coz he couldn't handle the way Elena and Jenna treated him. He LIKED me in high school. He STILL likes me even though I've been nothing but a dick to him. He wants to be there for me if I need someone to talk to…How in the hell did I manage to overlook the fact that he cares about me? It was so obvious tonight and I should have seen it before. My head's not that far up my ass is it? Ok Lockwood, time to make a decision…you gonna try and see where this thing goes or you gonna back away and hide in a corner? _He stood up and went back to his room, collapsing on his bed and groaning. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He stayed that way for a while before he sat up, eyes wide.

"Fuck it…I'm done hiding from him."

**Fin.**

**Ok so I realise Tyler didn't take much time to think bout 'stuff' but hey who cares? The main reason you read my shit is for some Ty/Jere action so the sooner I get to it the better **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I don't want him but I need him**

**Ok so this is gonna be the last instalment. I continued writing this story to make the title make sense, but I got to the end and realised I had failed…oh well at least I continued it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, it's nice to see people appreciate my work. I wrote this after I passed out at work. I needed cheering up and a bit of Tyler/Jeremy seemed to do the trick. **

**For this I put in both Ty's and Jere's thoughts, **_Tyler's _**and **_Jeremy's_**. Hope it's not too confusing.**

**Normal disclaimers apply etc. All mistakes are my own, I still have no beta.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

He was hesitant about going to Jeremy. _He lives across from you for fuck sake! Get it together Lockwood! _He wanted to see him, to **talk** to him. _Yeah that's it…I just wanna talk to him…and then let him fuck me…oh God… _He moaned internally as he was standing outside Jeremy's door. He raised his hand to knock, the dropped it to his side. _What in the hell do I say to him? I mean…it hasn't even been an hour since he left my place and here I am. What the fuck is wrong with me?! _He turned, walking back to his door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ty? You ok?" He turned around and saw Jeremy standing in his doorway. _Holy __**FUCK! **_All thoughts left Tyler's mind as he took in Jeremy's form, towel wrapped round his hips and hair wet. _Obviously just got out of the shower…Mmm look at that six pack…God I wonder what his skin tastes like…Ooo I wonder what he looks like nak….STOP IT!! This is NOT the time to be thinking about that…I bet he's huge…ARGH‼ _"I heard someone outside my door didn't realise it would be you though." He smiled sheepishly and raised his eyes to Tyler's face. _My god he's beautiful…I wonder if he knows what he does to me?_ Tyler raised his hand to the back of his neck, scratching nervously, and looked away.

"Uh yeah…I umm, I wanted to uh…I guess I wanted to talk to you…again…about…you know what never mind." He turned to rush back inside his apartment when he heard the next words out of Jeremy's mouth.

"Ty…what is it? You don't look so good…you wanna come inside or something?" _No, no, no, SAY NO‼ You do NOT want to be in there when he's only wearing a towel! _He groaned audibly and Jeremy grabbed his wrist, turning him around. "Come on, I'll get you a beer or something." Before Tyler could protest he found himself sitting in Jeremy's kitchen, while said man grabbed two beers from the fridge. He set them down on the counter and went into his bedroom, emerging a minute later wearing jeans and pulling a t-shirt over his head. _No don't cover it up‼ Let me stare at it‼ Please‼ _Tyler let his head drop to the counter and felt Jeremy come up behind him. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he heard a whisper, "You feeling ok?" The hand started rubbing circles on his back, and he sat up, leaning into the touch with his eyes closed.

"Mmm don't stop…please don't stop." He didn't care that he was begging, all that mattered was Jeremy standing behind him, both hands on his shoulders now, massaging his neck. He felt all the tension and confusion leave him, and slowly opened his eyes. "Jere…I need…I need to tell you something." Jeremy barely heard the whisper, but he stopped his hands, keeping them on Tyler's shoulders and let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"What? What is it Ty?" He couldn't help but notice that it was the first time Tyler had said his name, not that he'd said it completely, and he loved it. He prayed to God that what Tyler was about to say wasn't anything bad. Tyler swivelled on the stool and, looking into Jeremy's eyes, he said what he wanted to say the moment Jeremy opened his eyes.

"I've never felt like this before. It scares me 'coz all I want to do is be around you and I don't know what to do. When I saw you for the first time since Mystic Falls I wanted to get to know you. You were so different from back in high school and I wanted to know why. When I saw you with that guy the other night, I got jealous." He blushed at the smile that passed over Jeremy's face, wanting to stop talking, but he didn't dare. "I wanted to know what it felt like to be with you…to have you touch me…when I was at the club with that guy…" Jeremy's eyes clouded with anger, anger Tyler knew wasn't aimed at him, but at that guy. "He said something…something that got me thinking about how much you'd changed…how much I wanted to get to know the real you." He stopped, looking deep into Jeremy's eyes, seeing the curiosity there.

When Jeremy found his voice, it was a hoarse whisper "What did he say? What is it you wanna know?" His hands that were still on Tyler's shoulders dropped to his sides and he started to turn away, thinking that Tyler would run because of that **idiot** at the club. He should have been with Tyler, not that guy, just him. But he realised that he had no claim over Tyler, and that hurt, hurt because it was all he ever wanted.

"He said…he said that you only stay with people for as long as it takes you to come. I don't wanna be like that to you…I wanna be more…" His voice trailed off, uncertain now as Jeremy was no longer looking at him. Jeremy let out a laugh and turned around, his hands going to Tyler's face, holding him still as he said.

"Ty, you **are **more. You always have been, you just didn't know it! The only reason I never got into a relationship with anyone is because of **you**. I never wanted anyone else, only you. I realised, well **thought**, I would never have a chance at having something with you, and if I couldn't have you I didn't want anyone." His eyes were shining with tears and his thumbs were stroking Tyler's cheekbones. Tyler raised his hands to Jeremy's, taking them from his face and turning them, so they were grasped in his.

"Jere, I…I don't know…**where** this is going…but…I wanna find out…if you do too?" it came out as a question more than a statement, but he didn't care. The moment the words were out of his mouth, another was attached to his lips and he couldn't breathe. His world narrowed to the feel of Jeremy's lips on his, the taste of caramel and beer that tasted **so** good. He moaned in approval, and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck as the lips against his started moving. He responded eagerly, lips opening to a probing tongue, tasting his mouth. Jeremy edged closer to the stool, nudging Tyler's legs apart and settling between them. His hands tangled in feather soft black hair, memorising the taste and feel of Tyler's mouth, before pulling his head back. He trailed kisses down the side of Tyler's neck, biting down hard where neck met shoulder, and relishing in the erotic moan that escaped kiss bruised lips. He sucked on the skin, biting and licking gently, marking Tyler as his.

"Jere, oh God Jere…" All Tyler could do was feel. Feel the mouth working against his neck, feel the responding hardness of Jeremy's cock against his own. He bucked his hips off the stool, making Jeremy groan and bite down on his neck, before the lips trailed their way up the other side of his neck and attached themselves to his mouth again. Jeremy's hands left his hair, skimming down his sides and around to his ass, gripping tightly and lifting him off the stool. He wrapped his legs around Jeremy's waist, grinding his dick against the solid stomach before him. Jeremy continued to kiss him while walking to his room with such skill that made Tyler growl. _How many other guys has he carried like this?_ Jeremy moaned into his mouth, and bit down harshly on his tongue, sending waves of pleasure to both their cocks. He was dropped on the bed, and Jeremy climbed over him, straddling his hips and ripping both of their shirts off. He kissed Tyler's mouth again and licked down to the mark he left earlier, growling when Tyler whimpered underneath him. His moved his mouth down at an agonisingly slow pace, laving Tyler's nipples and worrying them between his teeth. Tyler cried out and gripped his hair tightly, forcing him to continue down. He moved slowly, his tongue reaching out to swipe over Tyler's navel, dipping inside slowly, a hint of what was to come. He felt his buck against his chest, and loved the feeling of Tyler's hardness rubbing his nipples. He sat back, looking into Tyler's half lidded eyes, reaching to undo Tyler's fly. He felt hands slide up his thighs, and groaned as Tyler undid his pants with a confidence he shouldn't have for his first time with a guy. The realisation of what it meant hit Jeremy like a ton of bricks and he stopped Tyler's hands, locking eyes with him and asking,

"Do you trust me?" He was unsure of the answer he wanted, but he felt the weight being lifted at Tyler's whispered "Yes."

He leaned down, kissing Tyler quickly, and then stood to remove his pants. He smiled at Tyler's groan, _Oh fuck he went commando_, and moved to remove Tyler's pants. When Tyler lifted his hips, Jeremy tugged his pants down and off, reaching to do the same with his boxers. The sight before him made his mouth water and all thoughts, bar one, leave his head. _Fuck._ He crawled up Tyler's body, leaning his whole body down and they both cried out when their dicks touched. He ground his hips down, as Tyler bucked up, and they both squirmed at the intense pleasure they were feeling. Jeremy reached down and grabbed their cocks, stroking them both in time with his thrusts against Tyler. Tyler's hands traced down Jeremy's back and grabbed his ass, bringing him down against him roughly.

"Jere…please…I want to feel you inside me…" He never figured he would be one for begging, but he couldn't help it. He needed a release, but he wanted Jeremy inside him more. Jeremy whined at the pleading tone in his voice, and buried his head in Tyler's neck.

"Fuck Ty…you have no idea what you do to me…" It was barely a whisper, but Tyler heard him and smirked. "Likewise Gilbert." He stroked his hands up Jeremy's back, cupping the back of his head and lifting it, kissing his lips tenderly. Jeremy pulled back and seeing the smirk on Tyler's face, barked out a laugh. "God you're so hot when you do that." He pecked Tyler on the lips once more, then reached over to his bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom.

"This might be a bit uncomfortable, but just try and relax ok?" He looked nervous, as though expecting Tyler to freak out, but Tyler just nodded, staring into Jeremy's eyes.

"I trust you Jere."

Jeremy closed his eyes, thanking any God that was listening that he was here, with the man he'd loved since high school, about to fuck him into next week. He kissed a trail down Tyler's stomach, stopping at the base of his dick and breathing in the musky scent that was simply **Tyler**. He licked a line up the cock in front of him, loving the taste and when he reached the head, he took it in his mouth and tongued the slit, catching the pre-cum that escaped. He held Tyler down as he bucked up into his mouth, and took him all the way in. His hands reached for the lube, coating two fingers before rubbing them against Tyler's entrance. He stoked gently as Tyler froze and bit his lip, sucking harder on Tyler's member to distract him. He slowly pushed a finger inside, closing his eyes at the tight heat that surrounded it. He added another finger and Tyler screamed out in pain.

"Shhh just breath through it…it'll get easier trust me." He hated seeing Tyler in pain, and crawled up his body to kiss him. Tyler devoured his mouth, trying to take his mind off the pain. He sucked Jeremy's tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own, and bit down hard when Jeremy started moving his fingers. Jeremy moved his head back, kissing down Tyler's neck and sucking on the mark he'd made earlier. Tyler moaned, and he started moving his fingers in and out, stretching Tyler slowly. He hit something inside Tyler which made his back arch off the bed and scream in pleasure, Jeremy knew he'd found his prostate. He started aiming for that spot each time, gradually opening Tyler up a bit more.

"Jere…FUCK‼ Oh my God Jere please…I can't…AHHH‼" he screamed as Jeremy moved his fingers faster, trying to loosen Tyler up enough before he entered. He removed his fingers and grabbed the condom, rolling it on while sucking Tyler's cock into his mouth again. He squirted some lube onto his hand, spread it over the condom and coated his fingers one more time. He pushed all three into Tyler, hitting his prostate so he clamped down around them, and drew them out slowly. He positioned himself at Tyler's entrance and looked into his eyes. He kissed him slowly, leaving a trail of burning kisses from his mouth to his ear before he asked one last time,

"Do you trust me Ty?" Tyler nodded and wrapped his legs around Jeremy's waist, trying to get him closer. Jeremy soothed him, making sure he looked into Tyler's eyes as he pushed in slowly. Tyler moaned in pain and Jeremy kissed him, invading his mouth like he was his body. Tyler grabbed his neck, tilting Jeremy's head and deepening the kiss. Jeremy stopped when he was ball deep inside Tyler; his eyes closed trying to hold off his orgasm. _Holy shit he's tight! Oh God I'm not gonna last like this._ He pulled out slowly till only the head of his cock was in Tyler, and then pushed back in, revelling in the heat that surrounded him. He reached a hand between them and grabbed Tyler's dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Tyler moaned and begged with Jeremy to go faster. The way Tyler was begging made Jeremy harder than he thought possible, and he sped up his thrusts and his strokes, trying to bring Tyler off before himself.

Tyler clenched down around him, yelling his name as he came, hot spurts of cum hitting bother their chests. Jeremy sped up even more, shouting Tyler's name as he emptied himself inside him. He collapsed on top of him, trying to slow his erratic breathing, when he felt hands rake through his hair, massaging his scalp. He moaned in appreciation and lifted his head to look at Tyler. He leant down to kiss him, opening his lips as Tyler's tongue invaded his mouth. _God I could get used to this._ He pulled back, pecking Tyler on the lips before starting to slide out of Tyler.

His legs tightened around Jeremy's waist, hands tangling in his hair. "Don't move, just…stay here for a minute." He could feel Jeremy's eyes on him before he leant down and nuzzled his face in Tyler's neck. He felt lips press against the mark on his neck and he shivered as a jolt of electricity went straight to his cock. He pulled Jeremy closer and whispered in his ear,

"I think I love you Jere…" Jeremy pulled back, staring at him in disbelief. _Is he serious? God please don't be playing some kind of sick game with me._ Tyler cleared his throat as he saw the fear in Jeremy's eyes. "I'm serious baby…I love you."

Jeremy smiled at the endearment and kissed him gently, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. "I love you to, Ty. I always have, always will."

**Fin.**

**Ok that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**If anyone has a request for a story or anything please let me know as I'm having a severe lack of ideas for Tyler/Jeremy as well as any other pairing. **

**Please press that little green button and leave me a review‼ **


End file.
